MarissaTheWriter Wiki:Maintenance
Story pages in need of better/more detailed plot summaries Written by: ASBusinessMagnet Doombly stories that haven't gotten the attention they deserve *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' All of these don't have four major advantages: *being very short, and therefore easy to read and summarize *being written by me, and of course I remember the plots for my stories down to every last beat *being written when the MTW Wiki existed, which means their plot summaries updated with every chapter and therefore cover every chapter at least to some degree *being ITS MY LIFE!, which is a meme on its own and each chapter of which is memorable in some way Therefore, they miss some pretty obvious details that I could pick up on if I were just a little bit more attentive, and some might even skip entire chapters because they appear to not influence the plot that much. However, those are still details/chapters missed, and that needs to be fixed. If anything, the timeline pages of those stories might have better plot summaries, as for those, the goal was to cover every chapter to some degree, and while those might not be exactly ordered by chapters of the story (rather, being ordered chronologically, according to the Marrissa timeline assumed by Enchiridion Marrissa), they might be a good starting point if you're unwilling to read the stories themselves due to their copious typos. ''Spectators of the Host'' and character arcs in general *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (possibly) While the "subdivide plot into arcs based on characters" system is good on paper (and appears to work with THE KILL OF SNAPE, as the Lettuces are their own thing and don't get involved in the wizards' plot directly), as it stands in Spectators of the Host, it is a complete mess. *Arcs (other than Cantaloupe's) interact with each other all the time, and therefore it is unclear if an interaction between two characters with arcs should be included in both the arc subsections or only one of them (and if so, which one). *If there was some logic as to which event belongs to which arc, it is clearly not applied; as an example, Violet adopting Skepness Man, as well as his and Chell Junor's wedding, is under Janet's arc, rather than that of either of them. *Where do we draw the line between "character deserves an arc" and "character does not deserve an arc"? Does Flashlight Girl deserve her own arc (she does appear in more chapters than Cantaloupe does), or should it be merged with the Aranna/Cranky/Lately arc? For that matter, that arc is ill-defined; while it could be extended to "all aliens with candy corn horns and gray skin", that would include Meanie and Merlin, who are innocuous doubles of Janet and Dick, who already have their own arc. *On the same subject, should an arc really be named after a single character if it involves a group of characters related to them in some way? Violet's arc includes the rest of Beauregarde family (other than Skepness Man), who (mostly) don't interact with anyone else, so shouldn't it be "the Beauregardes' arc"? *If Spectators of the Host, as every Marrissa story, is a linear experience and will only be read in a certain way (barring the reordering of two intermissions), should we even have arcs at all? If the answer is yes, then arcs need to be removed from THE KILL OF SNAPE too. (Historical sidenote: THE MARRISSA GAMES also was planned to have Marrissa's arc and Wheatly's arc, but I eventually found a way to merge the two; this survives in a last-minute first draft which only has "Marrissa's arc") More stuff Written by: ASBusinessMagnet I reserve the assumption that I am an ignorant twat and therefore have been missing glaring flaws in my own wiki. Feel free to point any of them out. (If you are adding a section to this page, be sure to add it above this one) Writing your own entry When writing your own entry, be sure to put the names of pages you think need improvement at the top of it, in a list, colored red, like this: *Example Page If you have fixed a page based on the recommendations in this page, cross it out and add your own name, like this: *Example Page (fixed by YourUsername)